This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Fashion runways are a common tool used by fashion designers to exhibit apparel on models. Fashion runways are traditionally an elevated, relatively narrow platform that models walk up and down exhibiting apparel to spectators. Traditional runways are large, require a large amount of space to store, transport, and use, and often require many people to maneuver and assemble. Traditional runways are also very expensive. As such, traditional runways are neither affordable nor well-suited for modestly-equipped retailers or designers to own and operate for fashion shows. One way to overcome the size and expense of traditional runways is to simply not have a runway; however, it is difficult for models to know where they are to walk to exhibit the apparel. Another option is to simply have a length of red carpet. However, that approach requires lighting and is, therefore, incongruous with the growing trend of black light and “glow-in-the-dark” parties and events.